Plantilla:Header/doc
This template can be preloaded via the , alternatively, one can preload Template:Header/preload This template is meant to be used at the top of a work, and its subsections. Fill in any relevant information, and leave unknown or inapplicable parameters empty. Don't remove unused parameters, as this will break the template and make bot maintenance difficult. For easy use, see also the '' '' in your preferences. Documentation Parameters * = title of the work, for subpage use relative links * = name of author, not wikilinked ** where control of linking is required add ; see No link to author page * = name of translator, not wikilinked; or see Translations * = name of subdivision of work, usually used on subpages * = name of previous part of work; relative links on subpages, full links otherwise * = name of next part of work, relative links on subpages, full links otherwise * = year of publication, adds work to the category for the year, see Category:Works by year * = notes to explain the work, or use of to refer to further information on the work's talk page. * ;See Sister and portal wiki links * * * * * * * * * * * * Relative links With lengthy, multi-page works, using relative links is highly recommended. This shortens the code and ensures that a work remains linked together even if it is moved or reorganised. The three formats are /subpage (subpage), ../ (parent), and ../sibling (sibling); see the example usage below. Note that ../ will expand to the title of the parent page, which is ideal if the work is renamed at a later time. This depends on a page conforming to the page title standards in the Style guide, with works in the form Work title and Work title/Subpage. Chapter titles In general, include chapter titles in the "section" field, but avoid including them in the "previous" and "next" fields. For example: | title = How the Other Half Lives | author = Jacob Riis | section = Chapter XI: The Sweaters of Jewtown | previous = Chapter X | next = Chapter XII | year = | notes = }} Special cases Translations |translator=Joe The name of the translator. This will automatically be linked to an author page unless it contains the "[" character. (A value of "?" or "unknown" adds to the page.) (A value of "not mentioned" adds translator not mentioned to the page.) No link to author page | author= |override_author=Joe Displays the author's name without a link to an author page (for works that don't have traditional authors). Usage examples Normal | title = Alice's Adventures in Wonderland | author = Lewis Carroll | section = Chapter 3: A Caucus-Race and a Long Tale | previous = Chapter 2 | next = Chapter 4 | notes = }} No author link | title = Peerage Act 1963 | author = |override_author= the United Kingdom Parliament | section = | previous = | next = | year = | notes = }} Translation | title = Fables | author = Jean de La Fontaine | translator= Elizur Wright | section = | previous = | next = | notes = }} | title = Pantagruel | author = François Rabelais | override_translator= Thomas Urquhart and Peter Antony Motteux | section = | previous = | next = | notes = }} Sister, related author, and portal wiki links You can link to Wikisource portals and other WMF projects using the optional wiki links parameters. These are: * , , , , , , , , , , }} | title = Kinematics of Machinery | author = Franz Reuleaux | section = | previous = | next = | notes = | portal = Technology/Germany | wikipedia = Kinematics of Machinery | commonscat = Kinematics of Machinery | related_author = Albert Einstein }} Link title Shortcuts If a work has a shortcut, you can add it using the field. This should be in accordance with the shortcut guidelines, and shortcuts should not be used for every work. | title = 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica | author = | section = | previous = | next = | notes = | shortcut = EB1911 }} Advanced manipulation Alternative headers Certain projects have customised versions of that are used to present these works, eg. is used for the project involved with Dictionary of National Biography. For these works it is permissible and recommended that these variations are used. New alternatives to should be discussed on the talk page, and consequentially listed on each project's pages. JavaScript extraction The header values can be extracted using JavaScript by accessing the text values of their span wrappers: See also * for recording information on work's talk page * for template header used in Author: namespace * for template header used in Wikisource: namespace * for template header used in Portal: namespace